My Parallel World
by JustLetMePerfectIt
Summary: "There was an accident JD. A bad one. You were in a coma for a week after some drunken idiot crashed into your car head on." Imagine waking up to a totally different world. That's what JD had to do. Established JD/Cox.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. So odds are no one really remembers "My Comatose Dreams", but it was my worst and I wrote it quite a while back. I loved the plot, but I feel that I didn't give it justice. So I have decided to re-write it and improve it. If people want to review that would be amazing. If they don't, oh well, this is something I need to do. It's quite different to the last one – not to mention the fact that in this it's established JD/Cox.

I don't own Scrubs. This is slash and Kim, Jack and Sam don't exist. Jordan didn't come back.

My Distorted Reality

Chapter 1 – My Rainy Car Ride

_Baby, I hate days like this. Caught in a trap, I can't look back. Baby, I hate days like this. When it rain, rain, rain, rains._

"Bambi? Can you hear me?"

Carla's voice sounded distant to JD's ears. His felt like he was underwater and she was calling to him from the surface. Either that or someone had decided his head was a suitable storage space for a whole lot of wool. Or to be more accurate, a storage place for a whole sheep.

The young, apparently injured, doctor tried to pull his eyes open and he was baffled to find that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't. A weight was on them, keeping them pinned shut. Or at least that's what it felt like.

Many questions were on his mind at that moment in time. For one, what had happened? Did they catch the elephant that had stomped all over his body?

"Hey Vanilla bear. Look, please wake up. I don't know how much more I can take of this, man. It's too hard. You shouldn't be here. You should be up and about cramping my style."

Being a good do-er, JD hated to disappoint or worry anyone- especially Turk. And at that moment Turk sounded very worried, almost desperately so. Disregarding his own pain and concern he tried his hardest to open his unresponsive eyes. He inwardly winced at the pain, but he wasn't going to give up. Not when Turk needed him to try.

The light was almost piercing as he managed to crack his eyes open an inch. Pleased with his success he allowed himself a short break, but apparently the world had other ideas for him. Not rest for the weary.

"JD?" a familiar female voice asked. So Elliot was there too, he reasoned. All the more reason to keep on trying. More prepared this time he opened his eyes for a second and this time, managed to keep them open. Although not particularly wide.

Carla, Elliot and Turk were all sitting around the bed he was lying on. The hard plastic chairs didn't look too comfortable but none of them seemed to care. His heart stopped as he realised he was in Sacred Heart Hospital. The room itself was fairly average, although he was pleased to note it was private. White floors, white walls, so much white. What idiot had designed the room? His eyes (and the eyes of many other patients) would have preferred a much warmer and less startling colour when he first woke up.

He didn't dare voice it out-loud, but he had noticed that one Doctor Perry Cox wasn't huddled around his sick bed like the others. If he was being honest he was hurt, had the roles been reversed he would have been by his bed side in an instant. They were supposed to be going out after all. Surely he meant something to the man.

"W..what happened?" The young man winced at hoarseness of his voice. Not to mention the fact that the few words had cause a stab of pain to run across his throat. He wanted some water but a brief scan around the room showed that there wasn't any.

Carla slowly reached over on her chair and gently held JD's hand.

"What do you remember JD?"

He paused, wanting a quick moment to think and gather his thoughts before replying to her.

"Um...I'm not sure really. I think I remember leaving the hospital with Dr Cox." He frowned at the expression on the woman's face. She looked very confused.

JD slowly raised his aching neck and took a quick gaze down his mangled body. His arm was in plaster and the rest of him was covered in a litter of assorted cuts and bruises. John was also attached to numerous monitors which was a rather odd feeling.

Almost grinning, he realised this was a bit like a Disney film he had watched recently. "Inspector Gadget". It was like the scene after the infamous car accident, when Inspector Gadget found out that his body had been toyed with a changed dramatically.

_It would be so cool to be Inspector Gadget..._

_-JD is wearing a large, brown trench coat and a brown hat. He is standing at the sink, attempting to brush his teeth. He shouts "Go go Gadget toothpaste!" and bubble gum coats both him and the mirror.-_

"..Stupid glitches."

His friends all looked slightly scared and for the first time since he had woken up, he took a proper look at them. Besides the paleness and tiredness, the first thing JD noticed about all three of them was the lack of scrubs. Which confused him. Surely one of them had to be on call? Carla was the first to break the silence.

"Why on earth were you at the hospital with **Perry**? Is their something wrong? And wait what?..Did you say "**Doctor"** Cox?" Carla went pale and put a hand to her friends forehead in concern.

"Yeah? We were both on call tonight. Why aren't you wearing your scrubs?"

For the first time Elliot spoke.

"JD. Do you think we work here?" She turned to Turk and Carla "I think you had better get a doctor, I think he has a concussion."

"A concussion? Guys, what are you talking about? Of course we work here!" his eyes were watering with the effort to talk "Can you tell me what happened now please? And where is Perry?"

Turk gently pushed his shoulders down so he was lying back down on the bed "Just stay still dude. A doctor will be through in a minute."

_But you are a doctor! Well a surgeon, but same thing!_

JD succumbed and lay back down as Turk continued to push him down. Growing steadily more frustrated at the way his friends were acting he didn't bother voice his annoyance out loud. The door burst open and a man wearing a white coat walked over to the bed.

"Good evening Mr Dorian. How are you feeling?" JD froze at the term "Mr", he hadn't been called that since he had graduated medical school. The doctor took the silence as an okay and continued on.

"Your friends tell me your having a little trouble remembering things. It's okay, perfectly normal after an accident such as yours, but before I can properly diagnosed you I'm going to have to ask you a few questions."

"Name?"

"Jonathan Michael Dorian"

"Age?"

"30"

"Occupation?"

"I'm a doctor here."

The doctor frowned "I think you have a minor case of traumatic amnesia."

JD grew bored of the charade and decided to prove that he was sane, ""Organic damage, usually due to head trauma, most often transient and linked to the severity of the injury. And this is apparently retrograde, since you seem to think I have lost my past,which I haven't by the way, but doesn't seem to be anterograde according to what you think."

"Ah, your friends did mention that you teach at a high school. I'm guessing you teach Biology?"

The young man on the bed frowned. High school? Why was this man disregarding everything he said?

"Your memory will return fully in time. I suggest you relax and we will get some painkillers for your arm."

JD wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh or cry at the situation. Apparently he wasn't a doctor even though he knew he was as he had been doing it for the past four fucking years of his life. And to make it even better he was apparently a biology teacher. Perfect! And he still had no idea what had happened!

As he sank into the pillows, closing his eyes, he heard the door open.

"Hey Newbie. How ya feeling?" Oh God, the hallelujah chorus was playing. Doctor Cox had walked into the room wearing a lab coat and he had called him Newbie. At last, someone knew what was going on.

"Perry!" He reached out and grabbed his partners hand and was rather alarmed when the man in question retracted his hand after about a point of second.

"Whoa! Amanda! I know you've been in a car accident, but that doesn't mean I'm going to suddenly let you start touching me. Na-ho way in this God forsaken earth will I let you do that.!"

Eyes scrunched up in confusion, JD frowned, "Perry, no one is here. You usually hold my hand in private.. and what's all this about me being a Biology teacher?" Perry. What happened?"

Perry had a solemn expression on his face and he put his "serious tone on" " I heard you had a major concussion, but I didn't think you'd be this bad. I would have came earlier but I had an after school study class to run. I'm really not meant to say anything. Your meant to figure it out yourself, but there was an accident JD. A bad one. You were in a coma for a week after some drunken idiot crashed onto your car head on. Worried your gal pals to no end. I don't know where you got the idea that we're going out. Not even a head injury could create something that ridiculous" the words cut a sharp pang into JD's chest, "Your not a biology teacher. I am. You're a drama teacher. That's just tot-ally your scene, can't imagine you teaching something else as it's just so fitting."

JD lay in shock for a long time after Perry had finished. His brain had just created his entire life? That couldn't be true. He could remember actually going to medical school. He could remember having his appendix out, he could remember hanging around with Turk, he could remember most of his patients, he could remember dating Elliot and then eventually dating his long time crush and mentor Dr Cox. That couldn't possibly all be a lie created within a week. He couldn't remember a single thing about being a teacher. It just didn't fit at all. In fact, he could remember the accident if he really thought about it.

_**-Apparent flashback-**_

"_Newbie! Why the hell are you all wet? Thank God you got rid of the girly gunk on your hair, but I don't think dunking your head into a pond was the best way about it."_

_The younger doctor shivered and Perry felt his stony façade break._

"_My patient in room 208, Mrs Robertson, got admitted because she was cooking and she slipped. She was afraid that she had left her oven on during all the commotion so I said I would check it for her, but Sasha is still in the garage after the Janitor trashed it, so I had to walk for miles in the rain-"_

_Typical Newbie. Always having to go the extra mile. JD stopped as Dr Cox immediately started pulling into a spare room. He sat still as Perry grabbed a towel and started rubbing his hair over. He felt the older man stop and he opened his eyes to see Dr Cox lean towards him._

_He opened his mouth gratefully to Perry's kiss and after he had been kissed thoroughly the older man put his forehead to his._

"_I was worried JD. Next time make sure to tell someone where you are going. No one had any idea where you were."_

_A stab of guilt shot through JD's chest but he smiled at the concern. He still couldn't believe that Perry actually cared about him._

"_Come on Anne and I'll take you home."_

"_In the Porshe?"_

_Perry rolled his eyes "Stupid Newbie. What do you think?" He escorted the damp man out the building, toward the parked Porshe. JD hesitated slightly before he climbed into the passenger side. He never knew how Perry was going to act. In public he usually kept up his bastard façade and at home he was amazing. But they weren't at home..._

_A few seconds passed and he hadn't been shoved out the car so he allowed himself to relax. The car started to move and JD risked a peek at his partner, only to find him looking straight back. He blushed and looked away._

"_Are you okay? Seem a bit flustered there Newbie."_

_JD nodded his content and looked back out the window. He heard a baritone chuckle and the sounds of the radio being turned on._

_They sat in a content silence, both looking forward to getting to JD's apartment for the same reason._

"_Perry?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Thanks."_

"_No problem Newbie."_

_They both leaned in for a quick kiss and it proved to be a fatal mistake. _

_A shrill horn pulled them apart. JD yelped and leaned over to make a mad grab for the wheel. Perry looked up and saw in a flood of terror a Jeep coming towards them in the wrong lane. JD tried to swerve them out the way but the damage had already been done._

_The last sounds he heard before darkness and pain claimed him was Perry's yells mixed with his own, the last few lines of a song and the pitter patter of the rain._

_**-End-**_

"JD? Are you okay? You drifted off there." Apparently the others had came back into the room while JD was having his "flashback". He scanned the room wildly and saw that Perry was still there uninjured.

"Were you in the car with me?"

The shouted question startled most people in the room. Elliot allowed Carla to push past her and put a hand on JD's shoulder.

"No one was in the car with you JD. Your okay, everyone is okay so stop panicking yourself before we all get kicked out for working you up."

But everything wasn't all right in JD's book. Everything was wrong, wrong, wrong! He was the only sane person and everyone else had gone mental he concluded despite what evidence was suggesting.

"_Shelia, wake up."_

"I'm awake Perry."

D- Mr Cox titled his head, "I didn't say anything Newbie. Don't call me Perry."

Now it was JD's turn to be even more confused "But..I thought..." He shook his head, he was clearly just hearing things.

"_Come on Newbie, surely you have had enough beauty sleep. Trust me when I say you don't need it. The hospital needs you, your friends needs you, your black wife needs you. I need you. A lot."_

JD's mouth was agape. That was just freaky. Perry's mouth hadn't moved at all there.

"_WAKE UP DAMMIT!"_

Were the voices just in his head? No one else seemed to react them. In fact they were all awkwardly looking around the room. Occasionally exchanging words.

"_Please wake up Vanilla bear..." _

Great! So now he had an inner Turk as well? Swell.

"_Shit! Gandhi! He's coding!"_

Wait! What? Who the hell was cod-

JD felt his chest start to close up and he felt himself start convulsing.

"Shit! Newbie! Get a doctor Gandhi!"

He felt everything start to go dark as he fought desperately for breath.

"_Clear!"_

"Clear!"

He felt what seemed like an electric bolt rip through his body, heard a sigh of relief and then nothing...

End of Chapter 1.

AN- Better? Not as good? Send a review if you could please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. Life has been a bit of a bitch recently and made me sick. I had to write however, I received an amazing amount of reviews for the first chapter and it motivated me. A lot. I mean... A LOT. Thanks a lot guys, seriously. And cheers to everyone who added me to their story alert list. I decided to reply individually this time seeing as I got over excited.

**Methuselah Honeysuckle** – Thanks very much for reading and a genius? -blushes- thanks very much. (I'm liking the icon by the way)

**Midnight13731** – Thankies for reading. Tried to update fast, but to put it straight. I suck. I'll will be faster next time. Like Sonic. Or a Ninja. SONIC NINJA! Thanks again for reading.

**Gardenflower **– Thanks very much :D I am doing my best to continue fast like, but alas, life is very hectic at the moment. Cheers again and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Mesodontask** – Heehee I feel all warm and fuzzy inside now. It's pretty different to the original now that I look back on it, but hey, it's a good different (I hope...) Enjoy this chapter and hopefully it's still as interesting.

**Moonphase9** – My fics are always so obvious ;) Tis a curse. Thanks very much for reading and the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**LadyLecter47** – I like to be unique :D Yep, that's the plan. I will finish this fic if it kills me and I'll do it well.

**Hedi** – Thanks much :D I promise I will. You have permission to kick my ass if I start slacking off.

**Sousagal91**- Forever? In the words of Queen "Who wants to live forever – when love must die." Thanks for the support and I hope you enjoy this chapter XD

**SmileSusieQ** – Sorry I took so long. Don't let me do it again. Seriously, cyber-slap me next time. Thanks much.

**Christine** – Thanks very much and I'm glad you like it despite not being a huge Jdox fan. Hope this was worth the admittedly ridiculous wait.

**Kyuubi's-kit13** – Thanks much! :D I'm really glad you're enjoying it and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**Screef** – Cheers so much! (I think I'm over-using thank you, but I truly mean it every-time. A lot) I have an odd imagination and would hate to come off as a cliché writer on here. I hope you enjoy the rest of the fic.

Again, thanks so much. You guys keep me writing.

I do not own Scrubs. If I did, the 9th series would not have been even considered. Scrubs without JD indeed. Pfft. Oh and remember when I said Kim didn't exist...

**My Distorted Reality**

**Chapter Two**

_That's me in the corner. That's me in the spotlight. Losing my religion, trying to keep up with you._

"Mr Dorian?"

A young sounding female voice that JD didn't recognize slipped through his semi-conscious state. This stroked him as a bit odd as he was sure the last voices he had heard before he had "passed out" had been Turk and Dr Cox's. Grasping on to a thread of naive hope he wondered if maybe the whole thing had been a dream, but then it struck him. And struck him hard.

The girl had said _Mr _Dorian. Assuming he was in Sacred Heart, most people would usually know he was a doctor. Frick.

Mentally preparing himself for the harsh hospital whiteness, he cautiously opened his eyes and was no less confused than when he had them closed. Sitting on a chair next to his bedside was a girl. A rather pretty teenage girl with shoulder length, natural looking curly blonde hair and blue eyes, but a teenager none the less.

"I know I shouldn't be here, but you haven't come to school in ages Sir and one of the guys told me about the car crash and I just had to make sure you were okay." The girl babbled nervously and JD instantly understood. She quite obviously had a crush on him- which he found deeply unnerving.

"Um.. that was real nice of you, but-" she quickly cut of the post-but speech, seemingly sensing what was coming up next and wanting to distract him. _A crafty lass_, he thought to himself.

"Is it true that you have a brain injury Mr Dorian? We really miss you in drama class and it would be ter-"

If JD's life had been a movie, Perry's arrival would have been set to the soundtrack of the hallelujah chorus. Seriously. As the door to his room opened the light from outside seemed to glide past Perry's figure, giving him an almost shadowed effect.

"Briggs! What the hell are you doing here?"

The girl, Briggs apparently, froze like a deer in headlights as Perry gave her an accusing death glare.

"M..Mr Cox, I, ah..." the blonde's mouth was moving but no sound but the occasional squeak came out. JD figured that Perry pretty much scared all the students. He just wished he could remember who the girl was. All he could remember was being a doctor, but that had apparently been a huge hallucination (yeah right) so he basically knew nothing about his life. That frustrated him a great deal.

"Although you seem to have the intelligence of a goldfish, especially in my class, you don't re-he-lley need to imitate one in looks as well Miss Briggs. Actually talking of my class, I think you had just better skedaddle on back to your little playhouse and do the assignment that you owe me from last week. And no, I don't mean make a half assed attempt at scribbling down some rubbish and then get bored and call a girl-pal commenting on just how darn hawt that Mr Dorian is," both JD and the girl blushed at the comment but Perry went on basking in the apparent discomfort "I mean actually getting your text book out, yes you do have one, and actually doing some work for the first time in your admittedly pathetic school career."

JD was pretty sure he had never seen a person move as fast as Miss Briggs did when she left the room, deliberately ignoring Perry's gaze. His first thought afterwards was 'Is he actually allowed to say all that?'. The answer would be no to anyone else, but Perry, he was a special case. The second thought was 'Thank God she is gone'. Nothing against the girl but one she was teenager, two he was gay, three... did he mention she was a teenager?

"How you feeling there Newbie?"

Huh? Now that he had not expe- oh.. the whole "crashing" thing. JD found it odd that such a thing had simply slipped out of his mind as it had. Normally one would at least have a small freak out, but as a doctor, he had grown used to it. Assuming he had actually been a doctor. Life was a bit confusing, but he had no choice but to go with it. He missed his Perry though. Real or not.

"Fine. Thanks." This is got him a unreadable look with raised eyebrows included, but nothing else was said. The older man instead walked across the suddenly warmer room and sat in the now vacated seat.

"You gave everyone a bit of a scare the other day Robyn." The girls names apparently never wavered regardless of what Perry-verse they were in. In a sense it was comforting.

"Sorry." JD mumbled, not trusting himself to look at Mr Cox anymore.

"In your epic quest to continuously create drama, you're going to end up killing yourself Jessica. Or your friends. I mean, was the whole "stopping your own heart" thing really necessary?"

JD knew that look. Cox was worried and trying to hide it. It was a look he had received often of the years of them being together- mostly because he was a bit clumsy and had a habit of falling over in awkward places. It just made his situation all the odder. He knew so many intimate details about Perry, yet, apparently the years of dating had just been one very confusing dream or hallucination.

The best, most intimate times of his life. Fake. Ouch.

So in a sense, JD supposed, he was currently looking at a stranger.

"Hey, if you're gonna end up in hospital you may as well do it in style. None of that lying there being boring stuff."

JD smiled- the eye roll that Perry gave him, he recognized.

"Yeah, well ya aren't going to get much opportunity to later Newbella. They reckon they can let you out in a couple of days. And Bobbo just cannot wait to have you back Angie, seriously, finding a replacement drama teacher is pretty darn hard seeing as it's such a useless job that no one wants."

The sick drama teacher decided he would ignore that particular comment. If he said something that would get Perry mad, he couldn't exactly run away and he really didn't feel like another lecture. He was close enough to breaking as it was.

_Like glass..._

_-Two Perrys, one in a lab coat and one dressed in cliché teacher wear (swede jacket, glasses, the lot) are continuously hitting at a glass J D. Two Elliots then join them, then two Carlas and when the Turks start to join in he smashes into a million little pieces.-_

"...if only I had been double glazed."

"It's actually good to see you do that again man. I missed you." Turks voice was like chocolate to JD's ears. Good, yet highly confusing chocolate. When the hell had Perry left?

"Hey Chocolate Bear," JD smiled and chanced the nickname, remembering that Turk had called him Vanilla bear previously.

"Remember your life yet?"

"Nope."

"You remember me though right?"

"Always."

The two men embraced and Turk parked himself at the edge of JD's bed. It was then that JD wondered what Turk was. He obviously wasn't a drama teacher and he doubted that he would be a biology teacher. A music teacher perhaps? Turk had always been an extremely exceptional singer, unlike JD himself who just didn't have a good singing voice.

"Hey. Turk, what do you work as?"

"You remember me, but not my job? That's a bit whacked up dude. But yeah, I'm a PE teacher. That should be a bit obvious though man."

It was really when John thought about it. Turk was such a jock and it just seemed right that he was a PE teacher. Sports was his thing besides, in his own "reality", slicing people up. They sat idly chatting for a while about everything and nothing and bit by bit JD started gathering up information about his "life".

Apparently his childhood was pretty similar, apart from the obvious fact that instead of going to Medical School he went to college and started a teaching course, where he met Turk. His brother was still called Dan, his dad seemed to still be alive, the dynamics of the group seemed to be the same too. Turk and Carla where married, but in this reality, they had been married a year or so later and the kicker was, as he had expected, that he and Perry had never got together. Another thing he had noted though, was the fact that Jordan had not reappeared in Perry's life.

In his "mind-verse" she had really been the catalyst -at least according to Perry. After it had been revealed that JD had, had sex with Jordan, apparently that's when Perry had recognized his denial for what it was after he realised he was in fact jealous of Jordan- not the other way around.

How unromantic. How "them". He missed it.

But not-quite-romanticising and pondering on the past wasn't going to get him anywhere. Not in this uncommon but apparently real reality. JD was never one for giving up and he wasn't about to now. He was convinced he would get Cox eventually and being a drama teacher, while not as exciting or as satisfying as being a doctor, wouldn't actually be that bad.

"Tell me about Sacred Heart High..."

**AN** – Sorry it took so long and it's not very long. This chapter is really just a filler. Updates won't be as frequent as I want as I have hit some serious exam times. Review if you can be bothered and it would make my day. The next chapter will be coming very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note at the end. Please read it if you have the time.

Chapter Three  
My Parallel World

_I want to sleep but I hear voices, I hear them calling out to me. This winter kiss has left me poisoned and I will never be the same again._

JD sat perched on his the edge of his bed, surprisingly saddened at the thought that he would be leaving in less than ten minutes. This did not confuse him however, as he knew why he was saddened. Sacred Heart was the only thing that was really the same. Sure he had the same people in his life, but they weren't exactly the same people. He was no longer best friends with a black surgeon, but a black teacher. Sacred Heart was the only really familiar thing in the whole situation.

He had remained in Sacred Heart for a week after the accident. He was visited frequently by Turk, Carla and Elliot and sometimes Perry would show face. The visits were awkward affairs. As soon as they all sank into a comfortable conversation someone would mention something that JD had no idea about and it would all come flooding back. The young man in the bed wasn't the same as before. He couldn't remember. After a week it seemed as if he never would.

Turk was driving him back to his apartment as he wasn't deemed well enough to drive with his arm- good seeing as he had no idea where it was. He would be going back to "work" within a week if a doctor declared it safe to do so. JD was to have an eye out for migraines, mood swings and such and he inwardly joked that they were acting as if he was pregnant. Not that it would really be any weirder than what was going on anyway.

Besides his memory and his still plastered arm, he was pretty much fully healed with only the odd bruise betraying the fact that he had been in seriously ill in hospital.

So far his nights had been dreamless and often sleepless. Horrid affairs full with tossing, attempting to turn then wincing after jostling his injured arm. He had never fully appreciated how distressing it was staying in the hospital over night and he would make sure to keep that in mind when he was next working with pati- ah but then again maybe not. Apparently he wasn't a doctor. He paused in his morbid thoughts. Negativity wasn't going tot get him anywhere. JD had always had the uncanny ability to bounce back from almost anything and at least he still had his friends.

"Hey JD, you ready to go?" Turk walked into the room where JD was perched on the bed, car keys dangling from his fingers. JD nodded his consent and rose from the bed and Turk immediately threw his arm around his best friends neck. It was odd seeing Turk in jeans instead of the trademark green scrubs at the hospital. Walking down the hallways was pretty odd too. He recognized none of the doctors. The janitor wasn't even around and he had always seemed to appear everywhere. His imagination must have been pretty whacked to make all the stuff up about the hospital. Almost impossibly whacked up. That was one thing none of the doctors he had seen could understand. How the hell could he have imagined such a complex life in a space of a couple of days, it was unfathomable. He reasoned however, that really his imagination had always been slightly unfathomable, ever since his childhood, which was apparently the only thing he remembered correctly.

Turk walked until he reached an old, maroon Honda and unlocked the door with a click that resounded in JD's slightly aching head. JD creaked the passenger door open and folded his long limbs into the admittedly tiny car. As soon as they were both clipped in Turk pulled out of the hospital car park and for the first time since he had woken up a week previously, JD felt truly alone and afraid.

The ride was quiet but not uncomfortably so and JD occupied himself by staring out the car window into the the sunshine filled world outside the small vehicle. Everything looked the same, but there were small differences that JD was amused to note. For instance the play parks slide that what was in "his universe" a rusty yellow, was in fact a rusty red. He winded down the window a crack and allowed a small breeze to flow around his face, it was relaxing and seemed to help his small headache a great deal. Turk was the first to break the silence.

"I was really worried about you Vanilla. Really worried." JD remained silent, watching his friend drive and listening. He knew how much it usually took Turk to admit his feelings on such things. "Seeing you lie there.. dude it was terrifying, I mean, seeing your best friend on his death man. I never thought that would happen to you, ya know? You mean a lot to me and I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything or any information on your life. I'm willing to give it to you, no matter what some stupid doctor says. I just want my man back."

JD had no idea how to reply to that. It was quite a shock and a wake up call to the fact that Turk really wasn't any the wiser in anything to do with medicine anymore. All doctors know that you should allow amnesia patients to remember stuff on there own. He should have realised this fact a week ago when Turk had been idly chatting about their life and he seriously regretted asking Turk to tell him about the school. He appreciated the sentiment and was glad that his brown bear was there for him though. "Thanks SCB, seriously you've really been there for me," JD replied with a huge beam directed towards his best friend. Apparently that was the correct thing to say as his beam was returned. The mood in the car was lifted and the two spent the rest of the unknown journey to JD's apartment talking animatedly about old sitcoms.

–

They arrived at an unfamiliar apartment block about half an hour after they had left the hospital. JD sat studying the building while Turk got out of the car and walked around the boot and plucked out JD's small bag of toiletries from the hospital. The apartment block was tall, about six storeys high and looked rather modern with it's sleek grey stone walls and large inviting windows. The sun made the metal window flames glisten and despite it's attractiveness JD found the whole building down right intimidating.

At a confused look from Turk he exited the car and followed the black man inside the "scary" building. A blast of warm air hit his already warm body as he walked through glass doors into a almost sterile looking modern corridor. The black wooden floorboards complemented the white walls nicely and the walls were littered with was JD supposed was meant to be "modern art", but looked to him like black scribbles on a white canvas. The only slight bit of colour was the cream seats littered around on the way to the elevator but he didn't really think cream counted as a colour.

_'Doors are opening' _JD jumped at the monotone male voice coming from the elevator. He had not even noticed Turk pressing the button to call for it. The large metal doors open and revealed a large space inside with carpet flooring, unusual for an elevator but not uncomfortable. It seemed to JD that he was rather well off. He had been accurate in his guess it seemed, as he noticed there were six floors noted in the lift. Turk pressed the button for the fifth floor and the doors closed behind them.

"If it weren't for Izzy, I would have so stolen your apartment a long time ago man."

JD grinned at his best friend and turned back to the doors, waiting for them to open and reveal the corridor to his home. _'Doors are opening'_ JD was ready for the voice this time and felt like doing a victory dance when it failed to scare him. '_Take that freaky monotone elevator. In your face!'_

The corridor was much like the one at the first floor apart from the addition of a few black doors. Turk stepped out the elevator and walked to the door closest and brought out a sleek black key and gracefully unlocked the door. JD braced himself and allowed the door to swing open.

Light blue walls, cream carpet, lots of space, very warm yet very sterile. Panic overloaded JD's brain as he took in the room in front of him. This was not his apartment. This couldn't be his apartment. He didn't live here...

_JD dropped the box he was holding unceremoniously to the ground with a sigh of exhaustion. He grinned as he took in his surrounding. It had taken time, but finally he was here. Living in Perry's apartment._

_The man in question walked through the doors carrying another box effortlessly and JD immediately felt a twinge of embarrassment for finding his box so heavy. The embarrassment faded as he felt Dr Cox's arm come around his shoulder and give him a quick squeeze._

"_So we're really doing this then JD?" _

"_It seems so," JD replied with a large grin on his face. He scanned the room around him, his boxes of junk almost filling the room. His presence almost filling the room. Perry had allowed this. Perry had allowed for them to finally start completely sharing their lives together._

_The apartment was still as modern as it had always been but together Jack and JD had slowly made it more warm and welcoming. JD had candles spread around the living room, something which at first Perry had hated and now couldn't live without, and Jacks cute kid drawings seemed to complete the house in a sense. For as far as JD was concerned he had moved in months ago, this was just making it official._

_JD sunk onto the couch with an exaggerated groan and closed his eyes. He opened them a second later when he felt the sharp pain of the TV remote hitting his legs. Perry was wearing a shit eating grin having hit his target and JD reason that it was fair as it had been a rather good throw. He put on a mock angry face._

"_Is this how it's going to be then is it? Domestic violence and constant abuse? I get enough of that from you at the hospital."_

_JD regretted his words when he saw a pained look flash across Perry's eyes. The older man came towards him and gently tilted JD's face to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry JD. For all the shit I gave you over the years. I never really hated you I just wasn't good with emotions and stuff.. you know that right?"_

_JD smiled and pulled Perry down onto the couch beside and pressed their lips together, "All is fair in love and war Perry." Perry snorted in reply and grinned at his nerdy moment ruining boyfriend._

"_Dork."_

"JD. JD I know it's a shock coming back here, but you need to relax man."

JD snapped back to the present to find himself sitting on a comfy brown couch, bordering on hyperventilating. Turks hand on his shoulder was a comforting presence however and he concentrated on it's warmth and eventually got his breathing in order once more. Along with relief JD was starting to feel pissed off. Why the hell did his brain insist on torturing him? Why couldn't he be normal for once. Why couldn't he remember!

"I'm okay Turk."

The young man calmed himself down and took a good look at his "apartment". It wasn't too bad really. The brown furniture matched the blue walls and cream carpet nicely. There was a large stereo player and a large TV close together and a large collection of DVD laying in an organised pile on the floor. There were a few photos placed around on the walls. Over all it was a very nice large room, it just didn't feel like home. More like an expensive hotel room or a holiday villa. Fun to stay in for a while and very nice, but lacking something.

Turk offered to make a coffee and JD took the opportunity to explore the rest of the apartment. The first room he came to was the master bed room. A large bed was in the centre with a large brown wardrobe occupying much of the space. Like the living room it was impressive and very nice but not entirely homely. Same went for the bathroom and the spare bedroom. He finally came to a room which had a large wooden desk and a pile of papers on it and he figured he had found his office. A quick glance at the papers showed them to a be a drama essay on Romeo and Juliet and it only enforced the slight panic he had. How the fudge was he going to be able to teach? There were a few candles spread around the room and a journal. This room felt a lot more like him and he reckoned that was probably the room he spent most time in. No wonder the other rooms were so sterile if he hardly spent any time in them. Looking at the amount of papers he had to grade, it was no wonder he spent most of his time at home in his study.

Turk called for him and they shared a coffee and made use of the quite frankly amazing TV. He felt at peace with Turk there chatting to him and messing around with him. They even squeezed a game of find the saltine in. It was only when his best friend left that he realised how lonely and strange it felt in the house. Not even 'Family Ties' could being up his spirits or make the apartment feel more full of life. That was really saying something.

He had no idea what he was going to do...

TBC

Sorry for being so slow. Had exams, then Christmas and now a chest infection I just can't seem to get rid of and don't even get me started on the writers block I have had with this...Thanks to who added me to their favourite lists etc. It does wonders for my ego :P My laptop is freezing a lot right now so I'm not getting to edit this as much as I would like to. Errors will be replaced asap so try to ignore them please.

**Funkyfish1996 – **First off I'm going to say your user name is epic :D Thanks very much for reviewing and thanks very much for the compliments. Pure genius you say? -buys spiffy glasses- why I-a-thank you. I will PM you when I update :) Seeing as you asked so nicely and called me a genius ;)

**SmileSusieQ – **Thanks very much for reviewing. Right, on the teaching thing. That's why I picked him as a drama teacher – I'm not saying it's easy, but I figured he would pick up on it quicker. Besides seeing him fumble around trying to teach is going to be interesting.

**Coseepo – **Thank you very much. Your high praise honestly had me floored and I went to my friends house with a really stupid grin. Life on Mars? Never watched it, but I will do now cheers. The Bill Lawrence thing was honestly the most amazing compliment to my writing I have ever received and I thank you very much for it. I wouldn't dare ever send it end, because well.. I doubt he wants JD and Dr Cox to shack up. Besides, there is no season 10 :( Thanks again. Seriously.

Important note – I changed the title to "My Parallel World" as well... I like it better and it seems to fit more than "My Distorted Reality" which I have never really been a fan of. Plus it's the title of the song which gave me the inspiration for this fanfiction. Parallel worlds is a truly epic song by my favourite band Elliot Minor and I urge everyone to listen to it. Oh and would anyone be interested in me setting up a downloadable music mix for this fic? I just really like the songs that inspired it and they are from albums I bought.


	4. Chapter 4

AN at the end. Read if you have the time.

Disclaimer – I, Bill Lawrence, decided I would create a fanfiction account and write for a show that I created and recently destroyed with an awful ninth series. Yeah right...

_Say it once again it just proves to be difficult. I'm feeling nervous but it's nothing that I cannot do._

February 14th, 4;30 am. JD stared at the clock displaying the figures in despair. Not only was he totally alone on Valentines day, but he was also going to be totally knackered through out it. Not that he really cared. JD had already succumbed to the fact that he was totally doomed.

As a kid, JD had been a slight sci-fi nerd. He read each comic he could with relish and enjoyed programs such as Quantum Leap and even Star Trek- original series, after all no one has more kick-ass ears than Spock. His home life was by no means happy or easy so travelling to distant plants and worlds was like an escape to him. As the characters time travelled or got lost on a different plant, he got lost along with them. So JD was well aware we the concept of a 'Parallel World'. A different time line in which different choices were made and different outcomes were lived.

He had no idea in hell what choice could have possibly lead his life to travel from working in a hospital to being a drama teacher.

In the few days that had he had been at 'home' he had already discovered many differences to himself than to the person he had been 'in his dreams'. The first major difference was his clothing and hair choices. Dr John Dorian had been one of those people who threw on the first clean outfit they could find. Doubled with the fact that he had, had to wear scrubs a lot, he had never really bothered with his clothing all that much. The one thing he had cared about was his hair. The daily routing included a whole lot of shampoo and conditioner and a truck load of mousse. In real life, he was apparently the exact opposite. His wardrobe was full of already set outfits- shirts, trendy waistcoats, grey jeans and black trousers and perfectly assembled high-tops. On the other hand he only had one shampoo and one conditioner and no mousse was to be seen anywhere.

A few pictures he had found lying around his flat also showed that sported usually sported a light stubble- a concept that confused JD greatly as he never had any desire to grow a beard or such in his- as he referred to it now- other life. He had hated spending time staying in what seemed to be a strangers apartment. As he lay down on the bed trying to sleep, his head filled with thoughts of the person he missed most and the person he had been trying not to think about in the worries of causing some emotional scene. **Dr** Cox. Even the next morning he would not be sure if he had cried himself to sleep or not.

_February 14th. The day JD had both been dreading and anticipating in equal measure. Not only was it Valentines day, but it was also the anniversary of the day when his mentor had first attacked him and then kissed him. In other words, a year had gone by since one of the best days of his life. Doctor Cox had made it very clear that there would be no flowers or huge gestures, but JD secretly hoped that today would be the big day. The day that he might utter the three words that John Dorian craved to hear come out of Percival Cox's mouth... if not that he at least expected a card._

_JD had already came out with the words, the last time he had met with Perry at the hospital a few days ago- in a closet none the less during a make-out session, to which Perry had responded to by freezing for a moment, replying, "That's nice Newbie" and then patting him on the head and leaving. John hadn't really been all that upset by the lack of return of his affections. Dr Cox had warned him from the start that this was what it was going to be like. This was what he had wanted and got and he wouldn't change the man in any way. Well... maybe that was an exaggeration..._

_What really excited JD about the day was that they both had some time off for once. Ever since the 'I love you' incident JD had been swamped with work and had barely seen or said a word to Perry in days. Seeing as he was off and Perry would be round later, he busied himself with cleaning up his rather neglected apartment. He could only imagine what Perry was up to as he hoovered up his carpet for what seemed like the first time in a year..._

_ELSEWHERE_

_Dr Perry Cox actually looked pretty worried as he paced up and down the nurses station. Carla stood watching him, with her arms folded a grin planted firmly on her face._

"_You've done something stupid haven't you?"_

_Perry merely growled in response and continued his pacing. Carla grinned and unfolded her arms and instead opted for leaning on the nurses desk. The grin never left her face for a moment._

"_I'm guessing a certain Dr Dorian is involved with this walk?" The look that Perry flashed her in response actually made her momentarily fear for her life, but then she remembered that it was in fact her that had the upper-hand. He stopped pacing however and she knew that she had broken through to him._

"_The girlfriend said the L-word and I didn't say it back."_

"_Aww! Bambi said he loved you!" Carla positively squealed but then her face dropped and she crossed her arms, "You didn't say it back? Are you really that stupid or are you always such an ass? Wait- don't answer that, I already know."_

_Perry flicked a thumb over his nose and folded his arms, "Now wait a minute here Miss Judgemental. I don't even know if I love him yet and he goes ahead and springs it on me in a cupboard? Nawt an ideal situation for me. It's all her fault as per usual."_

_Carla's face softened, "Oh Perry. You mean you don't know what we do?"_

_Her friend growled, "What don't I know!"_

"_Of course you love him, silly," she stated knowingly, "You have done for weeks- months even." And then surprisingly it all clicked into place for Perry in a 'what-the-fuck' moment of clarity. Of course he loved JD. The little bastard had wormed his way into his life and... no, he wasn't going to get cheesy about it._

_Perry left the hospital in a rush, he had to tell the idiot. The world seemed to be saying 'about time dumb-ass' as every single light he passed was green. He grabbed the door handle to the apartment and..._

JD woke up.

He knew it to be a dream. How else would he have been able to see it from Perry's point of view. Still it was kinda nice to have seen the man figure out the 'I-Love-You' moment. It was odd, but he could actually remember what happened next. He blushed, something was telling him to keep his thoughts PG-13.

With a strange new determination he picked up his phone to call Turk- it was about time he started to get his life back on track.

"Nervous Bambi?" Carla asked the young man who was fidgeting nervously in the passenger seat of her car. He nodded not taking his eyes off the view outside the window. A whole two weeks had passed since his whole life had changed completely. He had been evaluated a few days previously by a doctor and he was deemed well enough to go back to work. Apparently his memory had came back at an astonishing rate.

JD bit his lip guiltily. Really he still couldn't remember a thing about his "life", he had just remembered the things Turk had told. Apparently he had been a drama teacher for five years at Sacred Heart High and he had went to the same college as Turk. He would never normally lie, but he was just so bored and alone at his apartment. His friends all had to go to the school during weekdays and they spent quite a lot of the time marking work. Apart from Carla, who didn't have to do such tedious duties being the school nurse

"We're here."

JD looked out the front window at a large, modern, sandy coloured building. It wasn't the biggest high school building he had ever seen but it by no means small. Large, blind covered windows covered the building and at the front was a large set of white, modern doors.

A few teenagers were sat on the stairs leading to the doors and a few more were hanging around the grass outside. He wondered what they were doing there, it was really early- he had asked Carla to take him in an hour earlier than usual so he could 'reacquaint himself with the place'. With a small sigh of anticipation and nerves, JD slowly pushed his car door open and climbed out. He had not anticipated the flurry of movement that this action would grant, so as almost all of the teenagers on the stairs and most that were sat under the tree rushed towards him he threw his arms up I self defence.

"Mr Dorian!" JD recognized the excited female voice. She had spoken to him a while back in the hospital room. The blond figure of Kim Briggs was one of the first to reach him and she immediately threw her slim arms around the stunned teachers neck.

"Mr Dorian is back!"

"Mr Dorian! We missed you!"

JD's mind and body was drowning under a sea of his name being called out, well wishes and... teenage arms. A small voice in the back of his mind questioned whether or not being hugged by so many of his pupils was appropriate- with the laws everywhere and anywhere probably not.

Carla grinned at the mess of human limbs, "Come on guys, if Kelso sees this- Mr Dorian is going to be in a whole lot of trouble."

The young teacher shot her a grateful look as he was pulled back to the metaphorical surface- the teenagers retreated. 'I'm way more popular with the students here than I was with the interns' he thought wistfully. As a doctor he had always wanted to be popular with the interns he was teaching and helping but he had somehow never quite managed that feat.

The school's nurse placed a hand on JD's lower back and gently ushered him into the entrance 'Sacred Heart High'.

* * *

Filllllller anyone?

Sorry updates have been slow yet again. I have just moved house and I still have no decent internet connection. Thankfully McDonalds does... Very important note. I am British so I have no ideas how American high schools run... so if I get it wrong just ignore it... or tell me. Your choice. On the 'dream' thing, I know a bit was from Perry's POV and JD wouldn't know.. but since when has fanfic made complete sense?

Funkyfish1996 – Thanks for reviewing and sticking with the story and slow updates. I really need to get round to watching Life on Mars. Thanks again x

Cherry-Starburst – Thankies :) I like to my stories a little eccentric and confusing, it keeps it interesting and it just seems to be my writing style. Thanks for reviewing. x

DylanMarvilRocks – Thanks for reviewing, but I had no idea how to react. I honestly kinda heard Severus Snape's tone when I first opened the email. Hope you meant it in a good way :)

Romance's-Not-Dead – Thank you very much for reviewing all three chapters :) x Comas have always kinda been a weird interest of mine. When a patient falls unconscious for possibly years, what goes on in their mind? Are they even aware of what's going on? Do they dream? Dr Cox is always a slight worry, he is hard to do but I'm glad you thought he was believable. Thanks again and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Harmonyhelms – Okaaaaaaaay ;) Sorry it took so long. Writers block was worse than it has ever ever ever been before. x

Also thanks to those who reviewed on 'My Undercover Life' I appreciated it a lot and especially the assurances that it was good for an AU.


End file.
